


Sunsets and Mechs

by CashaMayfield



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sunset evokes a warm sensation, even in the most battle-hardened warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Mechs

**Author's Note:**

> It was a beautiful sunset tonight... I've never seen a sunset that looked so golden and gorgeous... and of course, those words in the same sentence can only bring to mind one mech.  And when you have Sunstreaker, Sideswipe *has* to come out and play too!
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 25/09/2007

The sun's setting.  I'm standing out here, waiting for the patrol to return.  Feels wrong not being out there with Sunny.  We do everything together.  Ain't that what twins do?  I know why Prowl separated us; it's all because of me and that stupid prank I pulled.  Which is why I'm stuck here at the Ark, watching the sun set and waiting for Sunny to come back to me.  The sky's turned golden, as if to remind me of what I'm missing.  But, at the same time, it's kind of comforting.

Slag it all to Cybertron and back.  No one tell the little fragger I miss him.  It'll ruin my reputation.  But I do.  And it's all his fault.  He just had to mention the prank he wanted to pull on Tracks.  What was I to say?  Anything to put that pretty boy in his place.  And Prowl put us in our place and separated us.  He knows what that does to us.  Our sparks weren't meant to be separated for too long.  I can't wait to get back to the Ark.  The slagging patrol must be over soon - the sun's setting.  And it's setting red!  Is the world out to get me?  I miss him I've just admitted that, no need to rub it in!  At least I can take a bit of comfort in the sunset reminding me of him until I get back to the Ark.


End file.
